


The Last Sanders Son

by ArrowStories2005



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: On my neighbours WiFi, Should be a quick post, Written on my laptop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowStories2005/pseuds/ArrowStories2005
Summary: In this story we're follow the five sons of Patton Sanders; Thomas, Logan, Roman, Deceit and Virgil.(AND YES! THEY ARE PATTON'S SONS!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I don't own any of the following characters; Patton, Logan, Roman, Deciet or Vigil. They belong to Thomas Sanders who is a real person. I'm also British wich means I spell colour differently to Americans. Anyway...
> 
> ...Enjoy.

A long time ago, in a different much more peaceful era of the Earth's history. There was Patton Sanders and his wife, the pair of them had five sons; Thomas, Roman, Deceit, Logan and Virgil. They were perfect together until well...

 

Anyway too much backstory! Time for the actual story.


	2. Chapter 2

Patton is a man is his late 40's though you wouldn't be able to tell from the way he looks or acts. He has hazel eyes still full of childish wonder, mousy brown hair that don't show any grey and has never been dyed. He works at a gardening centre, the same gardening centre he met his wife at.

Thomas has slightly shaggy chestnut brown hair, oak brown eyes and slightly tanned skinned. He is the oldest brother. Being the oldest brother he is the most respectable, the most noticed, the most confided in and the main provider of the family when his father ,Patton, retires or dies.

Logan has a sensible length of dark brown hair, amber eyes and slightly tanned skinned. He is the second oldest brother. He is the smartest, most realistic and honest brother. He tries to make up for the shame Deceit creates for his father, his brothers and future generations, by working hard and winning debates with politicians.

Roman the brother born between Logan and Deceit. Born with mousy brown hair, amber eyes and slightly tanned skin. He openly displays his creativity and is an actor which means many business want him to read speeches for them as he is good with their customers however he has refused these requests unless given good reason to such as a sick brother or is low on food.

Deceit is the second youngest brother. He has dark brown hair, a green eye, a brown eye and slightly tanned skin with green scales on the left cheek. Disowned by his brothers but not by his father. No one trust him and with good reason as he tells secrets and lies like there is no heaven or hell. No one hires him and he makes no effort in trying to prove people wrong. All his brothers try to persuade their father to disown him.

And finally...

Virgil the youngest and most emotionally unstable brother. He is down right pessimistic. Born with black hair, magenta highlights, violet eyes and pale skin . He is as depressed and paranoid as the amount of women who want to be his wife (which is about 78% of the women in the city). People try to get through to him but never manage. Thomas, Patton and Logan are the only ones who can communicate with him apart from Emile Picani, the man who has taken Virgil as an apprentice.


	3. Chapter 3

"Virgil?" Roman asks.  
"Yeah?" Virgil replies.  
"You okay? You and Deceit had a pretty heated argument out there and dad is concerned about how much you communicate with us, people around you or anyone in general since... well since mom died." Roman ask.  
"I don't want to talk about it." Virgil growls.  
"Virgi-" Roman begins.  
"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Virgil snaps, voice echoing around his Gothic black and purple decorated room.  
"Then don't. But Logan, Thomas, dad and I are here to talk if you need to." And with that Roman exits the room.

When he gets down the hall he gets drawn to Thomas' room by shouting.  
"DAD YOU DON'T REALISE THAT DECEIT IS DRAGGING OUR NAME THROUGH THE MUD AS IF IT WERE A PIECE OF FIRE WOOD! IT'S TIME TO GET OFF THE CLOUD NINE EXPRESS AND WAKE UP TO REALITY!"  
"Thomas! I understand you hate him but give him a seco-"  
"A SECOND CHANCE?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY SECOND CHANCES WE'VE GIVEN HIM?! "  
"Roughly nine hundred and thirty-two. But Thomas calm down, shouting will make matters worse."  
"You're right. Sorry Logan."  
Roman knocks on the door and Thomas, Logan and Patton jump. Roman enters without permission.  
"I can hear you down the hallway and something's up with Virgil." Roman states.  
"I'll deal with this." Patton says.  
"Dad we're not done with this conversation." Thomas argues.  
"We are now." Patton replies.  
"What's up with Virgil?" Logan asks.  
"His communication skills, his aggression and the argument from earlier between him and Deceit was too heated to be a simple bicker." Roman responds.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil snaps

Virgil lied in his bed staring at the clock, watching the seconds pass knowing every second leading him back to his mother. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and he thought

_Who could this be? And at this hour?_. Pushing his concerns aside, he sat waiting for the guest to enter but he didn't. _Of course! Dad waits for permission!_.  
"Come in dad." Virgil calls out.  
"How'd you know it was me kiddo?" Patton asks.  
"Because you wait until we say you can come in." He responds.  
"Kiddo?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Is something wrong?"  
"No."  
"Virgil don't lie to me, you mother may not have learned to tell when you were lying but I can."  
"Sorry."  
"Don't be. Care to talk about it?"  
"Roman send you?"  
"He implied there was a storm brewing. Alas, he did not."  
"Deceit is dragging our name through the mud like firewood, you make no effort to reprimand him. And I don't care how old he is or if he and I resemble mum more than the others or that he just needs another shot. Do you know what he needs dad?"  
"The basics needs for human survival, love, family and another shot."  
"No. Forget the another shot sh---"  
"Watch your language!"  
"Which one? French, German or Spanish?"  
"Virgil!"  
"Anyway. Deceit needs a small ten letter word."  
"And whats that?"  
"Discipline. Give him a tent, a small camp cooker, supplies for a month. Tell him to get a job and repair his reputation or he wont be coming back in until he does both things."  
"I CAN'T DO THAT! HE'S MY SON AND YOUR BROTHER!" Patton exclaims. Thomas, Logan, Roman and Deceit hear the shouting and begin congregating at the door to Virgil's room.  
"DAD I'LL SAY WHAT ROMAN BASICALLY SAID TO YOU AGAIN: DECEIT IS DRAGGING OUR NAME THROUGH THE MUD AS IF IT WERE NOTHING! OPEN UP YOUR EYES! STOP THINKING HE'LL GET BETTER! HE WONT SO STOP MUMMY-CUDDLING HIM AND DISCIPLINE HIM OR I'M OUTTA HERE! WHILE YOU'VE BEEN FAFFING ABOUT WITH GIVING HIM SECOND CHANCES I'VE SAVED UP ENOUGH MONEY TO BUY THAT COTTAGE IN THE VALLEY THAT I LIKE SEVENTY-EIGHT MILES AWAY, HAVE MONEY TO PAY FOR EVERYONE'S WEDDINGS AND YOUR FUNERAL, MONEY TO START UP A FAMILY OF MY OWN, HAVE MONEY TO MOVE MY STUFF AND HAVE SOME LEFT OVER TO PAY FOR A LIFE OF LUXURY BECAUSE I'VE GIVEN UP ON HIM!" Virgil snaps leaving his father to ponder what he's said. "And it's not a threat. If you don't discipline Deceit, I'm getting up packing my bags and going. That's a promise." And with that he opens the door to see his five mortified brothers. Without a word he pushes past them and heads for the ancient oak tree at the base of the garden. Patton's cheeks begin to shimmer in the moonlight coming from the window as he removes his sadness, frustration and the entire argument with his tears falling into his lap.  
"Dad?" Roman asks.  
"Give me a minute." Patton responds as he rises up and heads for the stairs.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Patton nearly falls down three flights of stairs on his sprint past the lounge, past the kitchen and straight into the back garden. Unknown to his father but Virgil had climbed up high into the oak tree onto the one of the highest eastern branches. He knew which way he was facing in regards to the flower compass his mum designed, she was an artist and developed her skill in her spare time displaying this when she designed the entire garden. Red flowers for North, blue flowers for South, white flowers for West and purple for East. Each colour blending perfectly into the other. When he got stressed out he used to climb as high as he dare up the eastern side because it gave the best view of the garden.

 

Virgil hadn't done that for about a month and a half. He always began at the North end as it made the most sense. He made a mental list time and time again; the flower compass, the ancient oak tree he was currently roosting in, the sundial, the weirdly shaped pond that his mother designed and it was about one and a half meters deep at most, the mini gardens his mother hand made making sure there was one for each of the brothers all two meters by two meters exactly, the large vegetable patch that his father worked on (it was three meters by seven meters), the chicken coup, the rabbit hutch, the bird cage, the dog shed (an average shed but had a dog flap, food, water and a pack of seven dogs, one for each human who inhabited the house), the house itself, the swing set, the trampoline, the sand box, the workshop, the storage shed, the tool shed and finally his mothers studio. No one had been in his mothers studio apart from her and Patton but when she died he boarded it up.

 

Virgil didn't remember his mom much, he was still only a toddler at the time. Thomas had just turned ten years old, Logan was eight years old, Roman was six, Deceit was five and Virgil - the youngest brother - was only three and a half years old. He didn't blame her however he had forgotten how she died and no one would tell him. His train of thought was disrupted when he heard crying underneath him. It was his dad. Virgil began to feel a pit of guilty well up inside him until,

"Dad!" Thomas cried out. "You left these in the kitchen." Thomas hands Patton a medium sized box labelled " _Camping Equipment/stuff ** ~~DANNY~~**_ " and gives a look. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. You, Roman, Logan and Virgil been trying to show me the error of my ways. If you see Virgil, say thank you to him for me. Okay?" Patton replies

"Okay." Thomas chirps back. When Thomas is back inside, Patton bursts into tears again.

"You'd be proud of them Eclipse. You'd be proud of Thomas for defending family honour, you'd be proud of Logan because he has you intelligence and your level headed peace keeping nature, you'd be proud of Roman," Patton breaks for a cough, "he has your creativity, you've got no reason to be proud of Deceit and if there was a reason I can't think of it right now. And Virgil, where to begin with him? He'll talk to all of us eventually however he has your eyes, your smile, your looks, your brain, your attitude, your determination, your 'do it right the first time round and as well as you can' work ethic, your temper, your protective spirit. Maybe it would be better for him to move out." Patton's eyes become faucets and his cries are so loud they wake everyone in the house up. They all file into the garden as the sun fast approaches its peak in the eastern horizon, saying nothing, huddling their dad the face the oak tree, Deceit notices his box and storms off. The rustling of the tree's leaves freaking them out and making them jump simultaneously as Virgil carefully climbs down. With a cat-like landing, Virgil jumps from two meters off the ground to the small patch of grass around the tree.

"Kiddo I'm so-" Before Patton can finish Virgil had already ran into his arms.

"Don't be. I've been in that tree for about ten minutes before you came into the garden. I heard everything." Virgil states.

"You di-" His father begins

"Shh. Before you even ask what I was doing up there, I was making a mental list of everything, starting at the flower compass and ending at mum's studio." Virgil explains and the four brothers and their father just sit there watching the sun rise along side each other.


End file.
